Trouble Love
by Taeminho597
Summary: Republlish. 2min fanfiction. cerita tentang perselingkuhan Taemin. "haii.", "eeh, Hai juga.", "Siapa namamu? Kenalkan namaku Park Daniel, pindahan dari Los Osos High School.", "Taemin, Lee Taemin."


**Author :**

Taeminho597

**Title : **

Trouble Love

**Genre : **

Romance, dll

**Rated : **

T ( bisa berubah kapan saja saya mau )

**Cast :**

-Minho-SHINee

-Taemin-SHINee

**Other Cast :**

-SHINee Member ( Onew, Jjong, Key )

-Park Daniel-OC

**Disclaimer :**

Trouble Love ® Taeminho597

Cast ® Their Family, God, and their self

**Warn :** Ini FF Sho-ai atau Boys Love. Bagi yang gak suka Sho-ai atau Boys Love jangan baca.! Dan bagi yang suka, silahkan baca^^ Jangan lupa Review ya^^ Gomenasai kalo ceritanya jelek, gak jelas, dan lain-lain^^

**Author note : **ff ini sudah pernah di publish di ffn

.

Happy reading

.

.

‒›**Taemin POV**‹‒

.

Hari-hari pun kulalui bersama Minho hyung dengan kisah cinta diantara kita. Aku benar-benar mencintai Minho hyung, Kami memang sepasang kekasih yang err-kurang wajar, kami sesama pria. Tapi toh itu tak ada salahnya, cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja dan kepada siapa saja. Yah, meskipun awalnya aku ragu untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dari Minho hyung. Ah, aku bukan ragu tapi takut untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dari Minho hyung. Ya aku takut, takut jika nantinya kami akan dikucilkan dimasyarakat. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Di sekolah ku ( Seoul High School ) ternyata banyak pasangan seperti Minho hyung dan aku.

.

Dikelas X lalu adalah awal kisah cintaku pada masa-masa SMA. Hal itupun tak mau aku sia-siakan begitu saja. Aku akan menghabiskan masa-masa SMA bersama Minho hyung, tak jarang Minho hyung menginap dirumahku dan mengulang awal kisah cintaku bersamanya. Hey, jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang kata 'menginap dirumahku'. Minho hyung mencintaiku bukan karena nafsu belaka, dia berkata padaku jika dia mencintaiku tulus dari dalam hatinya. Dalam hubungan kami, Minho hyung lah yang menjadi pemimpin.

.

Awalnya aku yang ingin menjadi pemimpin, tapi Key hyung berkata aku lebih cocok menjadi Uke ( yang dipimpin ) dan Minho hyung cocok menjadi Seme ( yang memimpin ). Aku sempat bertanya kepada Key hyung mengapa aku lebih cocok menjadi Uke, dan Key hyung menjawab "Kau itu lebih cantik daripada Minho, baby. Dan bahkan kau lebih cantik daripada siswi-siswi yang ada di sekolah ini." Aku sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataannya, bagaimana tidak tersinggung jika aku yang notabene nya seorang namja di katai lebih cantik daripada yeoja.

.

Tahun ini aku dan Minho hyung akan naik kekelas dua SMA, aku dan Minho hyung semakin sering bersama. Hey, kami bersama untuk belajar bersama. Aku tak ingin berpisah kelas dengan Minho hyung. Yah meskipun itu mustahil karena otak Minho hyung mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata sedangkan otakku, otakku hanya mempunyai IQ yang setara dengan siswa-siswi biasa.

.

.

**Paginya**

Pagi ini aku dan Minho hyung tiba paling pagi dikelas. Karena hari ini adalah hari Jum'at maka hari ini adalah hari bebas buat kami.

"Chagi, sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke kelas XI. Aku ingin kita tetep sekelas."ucap Minho hyung padaku.

"Ne, aku juga ingin sekelas lagi dengan mu, hyung. Tapi, kau taukan otakku tak diatas rata-rata sepertimu. Lagipula bukannya Choi ahjumma ingin kau masuk kelas XI-I hyung."jawabku.

"Ne. tapi, aku juga ingin kau masuk dikelas XI-I sama sepertiku."ucap Minho hyung ‒lagi‒

"Akan usahakan, hyung."jawabku lesu.

Minho hyung pun memelukku lalu berkata, " Semangatlah chagi." Hal itu membuatku sedikit lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Ujian Akhir Sekolah pun telah selesai. Ujian selama enam hari itu membuatku jarang bertemu dengan Minho hyung. Aku dan Minho hyung berbeda ruangan, aku sangat berharap dapat sekelas dengannya. Yah walaupun itu sedikit mustahil, aku hanya berharap adanya sebuah keajaiban. Aku tau jika aku tak sekelas dengan Minho hyung pastilah Minho hyung sedikit kecewa padaku.

.

Liburan sekolah telah tiba. Hari ini hari pertama liburan sekolah, aku dan Minho hyung akan berkencan di dekat sungai Han. Di dekat sungai Han sedang diadakan Bazar.

.

‒›**Minho POV**‹‒

.

Hari ini aku akan berkencan bersama Taemin. Kulirik jam dinding rumahku. Sudah pukul 9.00, Ah, sudah waktunya aku menjemput malaikat ku itu.

.

Aku melajukan mobil Ferrari-ku menuju rumah Taemin-chagi.

Aku telah sampai di depan rumah nya. aku melihat dia sedang menungguku, saat dia melihat ku telah sampai didepan rumahnya, diapun berjalan kearahku dan masuk kedalam mobilku.

.

‒›**Author POV**‹‒

.

Taemin pun masuk kedalam mobil Minho, Minho hanya tersenyum saat melihat penampilan Taemin. Taemin dengan celana jeans hitam dibalut dengan kemeja panjang biru keunguan nya dan tak lupa headset putih yang terpasang diteliga kiri dan kanannya itu membuatnya terlihat err~ cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Minho sangat beruntung memiliki Taemin, batin Minho.

"Ayo berangkat hyung." Ucapan Taemin membuyarkan lamunannya, ah lebih tepatnya mengagumi kacatikan namja-nya itu.

"Ne. " Minho pun melajukan mobilnya menuju Sungai Han.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di pinggiran Sungai Han. Minho 'pun turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Taemin layaknya sang Pangeran yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Permaisurinya. Membayangkan itu wajah Minho dan Taemin tiba-tiba memerah. Malu eoh?.

.

Setelah sampai di bazar tersebut, Taemin langsung menarik Minho ke stan aksesoris.

"hyung, bukankah ini bagus?"Taemin memperlihatkan sepasang kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati dan kunci kepada Minho.

"Ne. Sangat bagus. Kau mau?"Tanya Minho

"Ne"dengan semangat Taemin menjawabnya.

Mereka pun membeli kalung tersebut dan memakainya, dengan Taemin yang memakai kalung dengan liotin yang berbentuk hati, dan Minho memakai kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kunci.

.

**Skip Time**

.

Liburan telah berlalu, saat nya murid-murid Seoul High School bersekolah kembali. Hari ini Minho menjemput Taemin ‒lagi‒, tapi kali ini lebih pagi dari biasanya. Minho dan Taemin saat ini telah berada di sekolah mereka untuk melaksanakan upacara bendera.

Upacara bendera telah selesai, Minho dan Taemin pun menuju papan pengumuman dimana telah tertera daftar kelas yang akan mereka masuki. Taemin dan Minho mencari nama mereka, dan~ kalian tau apa hasilnya? Taemin dan Minho ternyata berbeda kelas. Taemin dikelas XI-II dan Minho berada dikelas XI-I.

.

.

‒›**Taemin POV**‹‒

.

**Deg~**

Ternyata benar dugaan ku, aku dan Minho hyung berbeda kelas. Minho hyung dikelas XI-I dan aku berada dikelas XI-II. Hufttt.. aku yakin Minho hyung pasti kecewa padaku.

"Jadi aku memang harus berpisah kelas dengan Minho hyung."dengus ku kesal dengan tersandar lemas di dinding. Dan akupun meyadari bahwa Minho hyung disampingku. Ia pun segera memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya.

"maafkan aku hyung, aku sudah berusaha agar kita sekelas kembali."ucapku lirih selagi mengangkat wajah ku, Minho hyung pun kembali menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya. Aku menangis diam dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ayolah Chagi, kita hanya berpisah kelas. Aku berjanji setiap istirahat aku akan berkunjung kekelasmu. Jangan menangis lagi, chagi. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh."bujuk Minho hyung. Akupun hanya mengangguk.

.

Aku dan Minho hyung 'pun kekelas kami masing-masing.

Aku telah berada dikelasku dan ternyata semua murid telah berada dikelas. Akupun berhenti sejenak untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan ternyata hanya ada satu kursi yang tersisa. Kursi di bagian paling pojok belakang, apa boleh buat, akupun harus duduk disana. Dan disaat aku berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong itu aku baru sadar jika telah ada seorang namja yang duduk termenung dengan kepalanya yang ditaruh diatas meja. Aku meliriknya, ternyata ia memejamkan matanya. Eh, aku tak pernah melihat nya. murid baru kah?

Akupun menaruh tasku dan duduk ditempat duduk yang kosong tadi. Kemudian namja tersebut bangun, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearahku. Matanya indah, berwarna cokelat muda dan sedikit sipit, dan jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya.

**Deg~**

Sadarlah Taemin, kau sudah mempunyai Minho hyung, ucapku dalam hati.

"haii." Namja itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"eeh, Hai juga."jawabku

"Siapa namamu? Kenalkan namaku Park Daniel, pindahan dari Los Osos High School."oh ternyata dia murid pindahan.

"Taemin, Lee Taemin."aku memperkenalkan diriku.

Tiba-tiba Wali kelas kami datang dan menyuruh Daniel untuk memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

Gimana reaksi Minho jika tau Taemin-nya mengagumi teman sebangkunya itu?

Maaf ceritanya pendek. *bow*

Gimana ceritanya? Seru gak?

Review ne.

.

-at-Taeminho597


End file.
